sonjas_adventure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Miles "Tails" Prower
Miles Prower, known as Tails is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic fox cub born exclusively with two twin-tails, hence his nickname. Because of his abnormality, Tails was the subject of bullying during his youth. One day however, he met Sonic the Hedgehog and was inspired to become as cool as him after seeing him run like the wind. Tails soon after began following Sonic on his adventures and has since become his best friend and sidekick. He is able to use his twin-tails to fly by rotating them like helicopter rotors and is a mechanic genius and aerial pilot. Role in the series He is Voiced by Jace Norman who Played Henry on Henry Danger Personality Tails is a gentle-hearted, sweet-natured and loyal fox with a positive attitude.22In his beginnings, he was initially timid and quiet,26 but he has opened up and become more outgoing over the years. Tails is not one to grab the spotlight for himself and is instead always ready to willing help others without asking for anything in return. Tails has a distinct love for mechanics and he finds himself most at home in his workshop working on his next creation. Despite his great skills, Tails is very humble about his abilities,27 never giving them many thoughts, though he has yet to discover his true potential of what he can accomplish.28 At the time of Sonic Lost World, Tails has become more confident and outspoken about his intelligence, though he still does not openly brag. Regardless, he has been known to mock Eggman's own creations, and sometimes Eggman himself. When young, Tails often lacked self-confidence and courage. After meeting Sonic and gaining his support, Tails gained more confidence and belief in himself. However, this status quo, created from Sonic's authority over him put a mental stranglehold on Tails that made him dependent on Sonic. As such, he often lacked directions and confidence whenever he was on his own. A turning point for Tails came in Sonic Adventure; when Station Square was in danger of being destroyed, Tails was the only one who could stop this. With Sonic nowhere to be found, Tails realized that he could not depend on Sonic forever and had to try on his own. After saving Station Square, Tails realized he could be independent and support himself without Sonic, and all he needed was determination and faith. Since then, Tails has become more independent, self-confident, motivated and brave, and can as well rise up to be a real hero when needed. During their earlier adventures together, Tails strove to become just like Sonic by replicating the mannerisms he found admirable. In this period, Tails was content with being Sonic's sidekick as he was just happy to hang out with Sonic. As Tails grew as a person, he still remained as close to Sonic as ever as his sidekick and still looks up to him, but his esteem about Sonic's heroics have dwindled, as he these days cares more about inventing then Sonic's heroic deeds. Despite his development, Tails still tends to depend on Sonic when he is in a moment of weakness. However, he hopes to one day be self-sufficient and independent like Sonic, while proving he can be relied upon.28 Also, even though Tails still enjoys being Sonic's sidekick, he believes that he can do almost anything if he puts his mind onto it. Despite his intelligence and general fearlessness, Tails is afraid of lightning and can be naive and big mouthed, such as in Sonic Adventure 2 when he accidentally told Eggman that the Chaos Emerald that Sonic had was a fake, thus ruining the heroes' plans. Tails also hates feeling useless or being ignored, as seen in the cases when he is talking to Sonic. He also gets very angry when someone dismiss his mechanical skills and takes it very personally, as seen when Wave the Swallow mocked his self-customized Blue Star. Tails has a tendency to talk techno-babble, much to the irritation of his friends, such as when he tried to explain how an Extreme Gear worked, meaning that Tails does not always use tact in a situational matter. Nevertheless, Tails is supportive of his friends, willing to be by their side no matter what or how dangerous the situation might be, and do whatever it takes to help them, even if it means sacrificing himself for them. Relationships * Chelsa - Chelsa is Tail's Girlfreind Chels know tails is also a comedian. Gallery 4ba82f5a579483045f692294e53628e7.jpg|Tails as the Dino Thunder Blue Ranger Category:Heroes Category:Males